Pokémon Obsidian
by ChurchXC
Summary: A world where Pokémon is serious business, where one false move can kill, an organization gathers its forces to once again try to bend those to its will. The cogs of destiny have been set in motion, the die cast. Kanto will never be the same.
1. Introduction: Enter

All right. Before you read, I should probably explain something. If you missed the M rating on the front of this... you most likly aren't expecting what is to come. If you did... This chapter is setting the pace. Not all will be like this. This chapter is an introduction, and serves to show what might happen as the story progresses.

Also, if you could please review. Anything is welcome, as long as it is semi-civil.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chest heaving as sweat dripped down his face, burning his eyes, the man clenched his teeth

Chest heaving as sweat dripped down his face, burning his eyes, the man clenched his teeth. His arms felt as if they would rip out of their sockets from holding his body weight, the chains that were wrapped tightly around his wrists felt as if they would cut through them, letting him drop the few feet to the floor. He actually prayed for it.

Dazed, he let his gaze sweep the dark room that he found himself in. He had no idea where he was since he had just awakened. His head was pounding, his body aching. He couldn't see a thing in the room. It was far too dark, even with his eyes used to the lack of light.

Pressing his bare feet on what felt to be a brick wall, he pushed himself up slightly, attempting to lessen the amount of weight pulling down on his arms. It worked for a moment, but only a moment. His exhaustion caused him to lose his holding, and slide down the wall, scraping some of the flesh from the soles of his feet.

The light from a floodlight suddenly slammed into his face, burning his retinas. He shouted in shock and alarm as his eyes clenched shut. The light had to be close by, as he could feel the air getting hotter around him, causing him to sweat more.

Squinting, he dared to look out into the room to see who or what had turned the floodlight. With the light shining directly into his face, he could not see the surrounding room. Yet he could just make out the silhouette of a person, standing just to the right of the source. It was a figure of average size, its gender unknown. He could not even see the length of the figure's hair, as it was hidden underneath a hood.

"Well well… finally awake, are we?" A metallic voice said gently, pulling a chair close to the light and sitting near it, "You're quite the lightweight, you know that? A handful of drugs, and you're out for a day and a half…" the figure shook its finger in the direction of the man. "Don't you know that it's rude to keep your host waiting? And after I went through all this trouble…"

The man just gazed at the figure. What the hell was he going on about? Drugs? Waiting? Manners? He had known he was in trouble before, but this… this was ridiculous.

The events of the past week came back to him. He had been out of the city as usual, hunting for someone. Who, he couldn't remember. He had something desperate he needed to tell them, something that was important enough to risk his life for. What that was as well was a mystery. He had had to camp a few miles outside one of the larger cities. He had slept with one of his friends guarding him just in case something like this happened… But where were his friends now? How had this person got them?

The figure chuckled as the silence grew. "Are you starting to remember now? What had happened?" The chair was suddenly empty as the figure slammed into him. "I had hoped you would…" it purred into his ear, "It was oh so very important that you did…" it stroked his hair. "Truth be told?" it whispered, "It's the only reason you're still alive…"

Fear flooded him. Only reason he was still alive? What did this freak show mean? What did he want from him? What was the point of putting him in this insane circumstance?

The figure leapt back as quickly as it had slammed into him. "But, what kind of host puts business before pleasure?" It walked out of the light, and came back holding a slim cylinder.

"Before we start… want to see a magic trick?" The figure shook its head as he didn't answer. "Yeah, I guess you're right… tacky way to start a proposal." It threw the object behind it, which clattered to the floor.

Turning to its right, it again left the light and hid itself from sight. It returned momentarily, a tray in its hands. It sat down as he smell of food wafted towards the man. It began to cut into something before placing a small portion of it into its mouth. The man's stomach growled in hunger.

The figure looked up in mock surprise. "Oh, are you hungry? I suppose you are, seeing as you haven't eaten in a day and a half…" Standing, it placed the tray on the chair. Picking up the fork and knife from the tray, it reached into a pocket on its pants, and pulled out a small, rectangular object. Flipping what appeared to be a lighter open, it lit the flame and ran both the fork and knife over the flame. Flicking it shut, it slid the lighter back into its pocket before coming closer to the man.

"I'm so sorry… not feeding you was thoughtless…" A fist suddenly slammed into the man's chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. While he was stunned, the figure stabbed the fork into the man's bare thigh, and using the hot knife, began to cut.

The man began to scream the second air re-filled his lungs. Thrashing, he tried to kick the figure away from him. Instead, it just chuckled, before forcing his legs into rusty shackles along the wall, the fork still imbedded in his leg.

Humming softly, the figure ripped a piece of flesh out of the man's leg and brought it to his face. It carefully prodded his mouth with the piece of his own thigh, trying to get him to place it in his mouth. Even still moaning from the cuts and mass of blood and urine running down his leg, he managed to keep it from entering his mouth.

The figure backed up, as if it was stunned. "What, you don't want it?" It flashed its teeth. "I know… you don't like your meat rare!" Pulling out its lighter, it ran the piece of flesh over the blue flame for a minute. Flipping it close, the figure tried to force the meat once more into his mouth. Again the man thrashed in protest, causing friction burn on his bare back.

Clicking its tongue, the figure punched him in the gut. "Its not nice to refuse your host!" It shouted. The man opened his mouth as air rushed from his lungs. As he did, the figure shoved the piece of flesh into his mouth and then forced it closed.

"Now chew…" it cooed, "the other meat has been tainted… you better savor this…" Holding its gloved hands over his mouth, it forced him to chew and swallow.

"Good, good!" It patted his cheek. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? If you're good, you might even get a special treat!"

Returning to its chair, it placed the tray on the floor. Rising up, it played with another knife. "You know… I've always loved blades… They let you get so much closer to people… Easier to get under their skin."

Instantly, the figure was upon him, the blade peeling the flesh from his breast. Again he screamed.

The figure laughed as he did so, before cutting the man's nipple off. Bringing the blade to its face, it licked it clean.

"You know what? You're gonna tell me everything… not because you have to, but because you want to… Starting with were that disk is…"

Gasping in realization, the man said, "No… it can't be! Is that you, L-"

Another fist slammed into his gut. "I always thought you learned to fast Reed. I guess I'll have to cut our fun short…"

Quickly, two knives slammed into Reed's eyes sockets, causing him to scream out in pain. There was a sickening sound as both knives were ripped from the socket, the eyes with them. There was then a strange, squishing sound.

Reed could feel the blades on his skin once more. And once the figure began, he could not stop screaming.

The figure was right. He did want to help. Just to make the pain stop…

The only problem was… he couldn't remember a thing.

**Pokémon Obsidian: Press Start to Play**


	2. Pallet Town

Slamming a door open hard enough to bounce it off of the wall, a young man of about sixteen entered a room that's floor was made up mostly of discarded clothes and magazines. Shaking his head, he cursed to himself.

Putting his hands into his tan pants, he leaned against the door as he yelled, "Seth! Wake your ass up!" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as there was no movement in the room. Pushing off the door, he grumbled as he walked further, trying not to step on anything.

Stepping over a large lump on the floor as he tried to make it to the bed, the teenager found himself falling flat on his face. Blowing the green bandana out of his face, he cursed again as he looked at what he had tripped on. There on the floor was Seth, half buried under a pile of clothes and pokémon magazines.

Lifting himself off the ground, he nudged Seth his foot. "Hey, Seth. Wake up you lazy ass!"

Seth simply rolled over in his sleep, his back to the teenager.

Shaking his head, the young man began to kick the youth on the floor. "Get up! Its time for us to get the hell outta here! We'll be late! Again!"

When there was still no response from Seth, the other boy looked out the window and grinned. Crouching down, he whispered near Seth's ear, "Hey… Ame and Min are undressing! And they forgot to close their curtains!"

The teenager found himself on his back as Seth sprung up and was at the window, looking out of it towards the house next door.

As the youth once more pushed himself off of the ground, Seth turned to him and glared. "Hey… you lied to me," he said simply.

The other boy grinned as he dusted himself off. "Well, I knew it'd wake you up. Today's our appointment with the professor after all."

Seth stared at him, and then at the clock. "Jes… why didn't you wake me up earlier? Ame and Min are supposed to be there today too! We might not get the ones we planned!"

It was Jesse's turn to glare. "Just shut up and get dressed. You don't want to walk in there in your boxers, do you?"

Turning to walk out of the room as Seth scrambled to find a pair of clean clothes in his room, Jesse stopped short of the door and stared at a round object lying at the foot of the door. He bent down and picked the pokéball up and looked inside of it. A pikachu stared back at him angrily.

Turning to the now half dressed Seth, he tossed the ball at him. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

Dropping his black coat onto the floor, Seth caught the pokéball and brought it to his chest. Holding it up, he grinned. "This was from yesterday. The reason Oak has invited us in the first place."

Jesse shook his head. "No, he invited us because we got the pokémon out of town without any damage… We don't even have pokémon yet. How the hell did you get it?"

Shrugging, Seth pulled on his coat. "I've seen him around town. He's always been on the outskirts, trying to come in. You know how they treat wilds when they come in town… they're hunted and abused. So, I figured I just catch it."

Staring at him, Jesse played with his wristband unconsciously. "That… how did you weaken…" he shrugged, "oh never mind, let's go."

Moving over to his bed, Seth grabbed a pair of yellow lenses goggles and strapped them to his head. He grinned as he pocketed the pikachu. "Heh. We finally get to start out on our adventure."

A magazine smacked him in the face. "Not if you don't hurry the hell up we won't! Get a move on!"

Running towards the door, Seth grabbed the black satchel hooked to the doorknob and threw it across his body, onto his shoulder. Sliding down the banister, he flew down the steps to the first story. Hitting the ground, he ran to the kitchen.

"Mom! We're off to the Professor's!" he called out, grabbing a piece of toast and sticking it in his mouth. He also grabbed a few berries and stuck them in his jacket pocket.

A smaller, dark haired woman wearing an apron peeked into the kitchen. "Alright Seth… you and Jesse be careful!"

Nodding, Seth moved for the front door, the piece of toast quickly disappearing into his mouth. "We will mom!" he yelled, throwing the door open.

"Make sure you two stop back here before you leave on your journey! I have something for you!" their mother called out.

Sighing, Jesse peaked his head in the door as Seth slid out. "We will mom. We gotta go or we'll be late! Later!" Pulling his head out of the doorframe, he grabbed Seth by the shoulder and pulled him forward as Seth shut the door.

Running, they headed for the biggest building in Pallet Town, barely acknowledging the greetings that some of their friends were shouting at them as they passed.

Skidding to a stop, they stood in front of a large sign on the side of a building that said, "PROFESSOR OAK'S RESEARCH LABORATORY." The building itself had many windows that were glazed on the outside, making it difficult to see inside. They moved in front of the large, unglazed glass doors and saw that there were two people already inside, talking to the Professor.

Jesse cursed, pushing the door open. Many heads turned as the string of curses grew in volume, until they were clearly audible. Seth followed behind him, his face red from embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head, he apologized to each of the professor's assistants they passed, receiving a harsh look for all of them.

Professor Oak handed over two pokéballs to the two women that were standing in front of him before turning to look at the brothers. "Seth! Jesse! You two are late! These two came in on time, so I already explained everything to them, and gave them their own pokémon!"

Forcing himself to smile, Jesse turned to look at the two girls. "How good for you…" He clenched his fist, making the scars on his knuckles pure white.

Turning around to look at him, the first girl tilted her head and grinned. "Aw… are you mad we got here first? You guys should be faster next time! You're only an hour late!" She spun the pokéball in her hand, before clipping it to her belt. Shrugging, she let an orange backpack fall to the ground, and pulled out a pokédex, just to flaunt it.

Taking a step closer to her, Jesse raised his fist. "You want to fight already Ame? Let's do it!" Ame grinned, stepping closer to him.

"Children, please!" Professor Oak said, putting his arms in-between the two and pushing them away from each other, "You can fight later! I need you all to at least behave until you leave this lab! Right now, get along!"

Placing both hands behind his head, Seth looked past the professor and at the small table behind him. Noticing two pokéballs on it, he walked past the arguing duo and picked one of the balls up. Bringing it close to his face, he looked inside of it. Grinning, he brought the other pokéball out of his pocket and brought it next to the other. "Hey, Pika… look! It's a turtle… a… Squirtle, I think…"

Moving from the stare down between Jesse and Ame, Professor Oak put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Yes, that's a Squirtle. I was going to let you and your brother pick one of these pokémon… but if he has to pick a fight every time something disagrees with him I might change my mind…"

Immediately, Jesse was beside his brother. He grinned up at the professor, who sighed. "Go ahead… the two girls didn't pick the one you wanted anyways Jesse… If you'd have just looked, you would have known that…"

Grinning, Jesse picked up the last remaining pokéball. Immediately, he pressed the button, letting the bulbasaur out of its ball. Dropping one knee to the floor, Jesse put his hand on the bulbasaur's head. "Hey… I'm Jesse…" he said, with a grin.

Turning to look at Oak, Seth asked, "Professor… I caught this pokémon yesterday while taking care of things… is it still alright for me to take this one?" he gestured to the pokéball in his hands.

Oak nodded. "Yes, its fine. You guys deserved it after yesterday, after all. You all got the angry pokémon out of here without anyone getting hurt." Reaching into his large lab coat, he pulled out two pokédexes and placed them on the table. "These are for you as well."

Standing up, Jesse grabbed the one nearest him as Seth flipped the one open that he had picked up. Looking up at Oak, Seth asked, "What exactly do they do?"

Oak grinned as Ame sighed. "You guys really should have gotten here on time so we wouldn't have to hear this twice…"

Ignoring her, Oak started his explanation. "These are pokédexes. When you see a pokémon, it records the data on it and allows you to view it again. If you capture the pokémon, the pokédex gets more detailed information. The more you see or catch, the better a trainer you'll be. It also has a few… special features… heh. After yesterday, seeing how you all acted and knowing you all wanted to leave Pallet Town and prove your worth… I figured this would be just the parting gift."

Grinning, Seth looked at the pokédex and found both of his pokémon's data recorded. Flipping it closed, he set it into his satchel. "Wow… thanks Professor. I don't know what to say…"

Nodding, Oak grinned. "Just do me a favor and send me a copy of the information you record in the pokédex."

Calling bulbasaur back to his pokéball, Jesse nodded. "Will do…" he turned to Ame, "Now… how about that battle?"

Rolling his eyes as Ame grinned, Oak groaned, "Just take it outside! I don't want my lab trashed again!"

The other girl nodded at Oak, before grabbing both Ame and Jesse by the wrists and leading them out of the lab. Seth hooked the pokéball onto his belt before following them outside.

Both Ame and Jesse already had their pokémon out. Ame's pichu stared at Jesse's bulbasaur, puffing itself up to make it look a little taller. Jesse couldn't help but smirk at it.

Grinning, Seth leaned against the side of the Laboratory to watch when the other girl threw her own pokéball to the ground. "What, you honestly don't think we're just going to stand around and watch as they battle, do you?"

Shrugging, Seth pushed himself off of the wall. "Well… I had hoped…" He reached onto his belt and brought up both pokéballs as if deciding which to use first.

The girl shook her head, her dark hair moving slightly into her face. "Use the one you picked up from Oak." Her charmander was at her feet, looking at her strangely.

Grinning, Seth pressed the button on his pokéball. "If you insist Min…" the squirtle he had just obtained from Professor Oak appeared on the ground next to him. Seth squatted so that he was around his squirtle's height. "All right… I don't know if you've ever fought before… but you up to it?"

The squirtle didn't make a sound, just nodded, staring at the charmander.

Min's charmander ran at squirtle first, its claws outstretched. Before it slashed at the small turtle, squirtle shrunk inside of its shell. The claws didn't make a dent in the shell.

"Charmander…" Min said simply. Charmander backed up and took in a breath. Putting its tail in front of it, it blew. As soon as it's breath hit the flame on it, it turned into a stream of fire. It hit the shell, some of the flames spilling over closer to Seth.

Jumping back, Seth grinned in surprise. "It can already use flames…" he stepped on a stray flame. "Alright… squirtle! Hit him with your shell!" The shell started to spin, aided by the flames striking it.

"Stop." Min said simply, putting her hands into her red tank-top hoodie. The charmander stopped exhaling, and instead hit the ground just as the squirtle launched itself into the air at where the charmander had been standing. Min's eyes grew as the squirtle flew into her, knocking her over.

Running over to both his pokémon and Min, Seth picked the squirtle off of her and placed him on the ground next to him. Touching Min's shoulder, he asked, "Erm… you alright?"

Staring up at him, Min pushed his hand off of her. "Yeah, of course I am! It's going to take more than a dirty trick to beat me…" she said, pushing herself off of the ground.

Shaking his head, Seth turned to his squirtle. "You did good… nice job!" Placing a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a few of the berries he had taken from his house and offered a few to the turtle. He grabbed them, and ate them quickly. Pulling out the other pokéball, he brought out the pikachu. "You two eat these… get to know each other. I want to see how Jess' battle's doing…" he dropped the berries in-between the two pokémon, stood up, and walked towards the two still battling.

Min turned and looked at him. "Hey… our battle isn't done!"

Grinning, Seth said, "You got knocked down. That's a point in my book!" He chuckled as Min said something else that he didn't hear. They didn't need to continue the fight here anyways… She might have charmander burn part of the building next time.

Looking at Jesse and Ame's battle, he was surprised that his bulbasaur was holding onto Ame's pichu. Wasn't that dangerous? He got his answer as pichu's cheeks glowed slightly, and electricity ran down the vines until it hit the bulbasaur. The vines immediately let go of the small mouse and shot back into the bulb.

Ame laughed as Jess gnashed his teeth. "You may have a slight type advantage… but mine's faster…" she said, teasingly.

Looking at the pichu, Jesse stopped gnashing his teeth. "Saur… try it again." Ame laughed as the vines lashed out at the pichu once more. Pichu's cheeks glowed slightly once more as the vines hit it. Electricity shot down the vines again, stunning the bulbasaur slightly. The pichu however, fell over, exhausted.

Ame's looked at her pichu, and checked its heath on her pokédex. "It… fainted? But you barely touched it!"

Jesse just grinned. He recalled his bulbasaur and shrugged. "You need to pay attention more…" It was Ame's turn to gnash her teeth as she began to read the info in her pokédex.

Ignoring her, Jesse turned to Seth. "How'd it go with you?" he asked, clipping the pokéball on his own belt.

Shrugging, Seth just laughed. He turned to look at his own pokémon. The pikachu was staring at Jesse. Jesse opened his mouth to say something just as a shock hit him.

Jumping, Jesse turned and glared at Ame. "What the hell?" he shouted. Ame, however, was still reading her pokédex.

Still chuckling slightly, Seth recalled his pikachu. "I don't think he liked you beating up that pichu…"

Grumbling, Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets. "Whatever… let's just get home…"

Shrugging, Seth recalled the squirtle and looked at Min and Ame. "I guess this is it until next time?" he said with a grin.

Looking up from her pokédex, Ame glared at him. "You better believe it… and next time you won't walk away so easily!"

Min flicked her in the back of the head. "So violent…" She looked back up at Seth. "Just get stronger… You'll have to beat us if you want to get to the top."

"I'm counting on it," Seth said simply.

"Hurry the hell up! I'm not waiting for you again!" Jesse shouted. Turning, Seth ran after him.


	3. To Viridian

Catching up with his brother, Seth put his hands behind his head and sighed

Catching up with his brother, Seth put his hands behind his head and sighed. "So… What's the rush?"

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Jesse just glanced at Seth from the corner of his eye. Shaking his head, he started to walk faster. His bulbasaur was out beside him, trotting at the same speed as him.

Quickening his own pace, Seth started walking on Jesse's other side. "Hm… you wanna answer the question? Or we just gonna keep going faster 'til we're racing home? We could just save time and start now."

Rolling his eyes, Jesse said, "Look… we already got a late start today. We want to make it to Viridian before dark. And there's a gym there. I want to make it there and battle the leader before the day's done." Looking at him from the corner of his eyes once again, he said, "I figured you of all people would want to get there as fast as possible."

Shrugging, Seth felt at the two pokéballs on his belt. Taking one off, he pressed the button, releasing his squirtle. Stopping, he crouched down and picked the water pokémon up, setting it on top of his bag. "Hold onto the strap," he told him as he released the pikachu. It immediately jumped onto his back, before shocking him slightly.

Shaking a bit, he looked back up at Jesse. "Yeah… I would, but I don't know if these guys are experienced enough. I don't want them to get beat up for no reason."

The bulbasaur turned to look at the two pokémon riding along on Seth, and looked up at Jesse. It stared at him for a moment, before jumping on him, knocking him onto the ground.

Pushing the plant pokémon off of him, he grunted, "Come on Saur… you gotta walk." Standing up, he brushed himself off. Shooting a glance at Seth, he shook his head. "Let them walk if you're going to have them out… or Saur's going to get the wrong idea."

Pika, now on his right shoulder, and the small squirtle, perched onto of the bag on his left side, balanced each other out. Shaking his head, Seth just laughed. "They'll be training soon. I figured they could have a bit of a break."

Rolling his eyes, Jesse sighed. "Whatever… We're about home anyways." Picking up his pace, he ran towards his house, Saur close behind him.

Still walking, Seth pulled two small berries out of his pocket. He gave one to Pika, before offering up one to squirtle. He grinned at him, before taking it in both hands and popping it into his mouth. Looking down at the small turtle, Seth put his hands into his pocket. "What should I call you… well… you're blue… Blues?"

The squirtle looked up at him and grinned again. "Blues… alright, Blues it is." Grinning, Seth looked up at his house. He sighed. As soon as he walked back out of that door, he'd be on his own journey. He wouldn't see this place again. Might as well get a last minute glimpse. "Guys, this is my house. We… won't see this place too often." Sighing once more, he took a few more steps, placed his hand on the cold doorknob, and opened the door.

His mother was inside waiting. "Seth! Good you're here. I didn't want to give this to Jesse without you…" She grabbed both boys by the wrist and dragged them into the living room. "Surprise!" she shouted. Standing in the middle of the floor were two bikes, one orange, the other red.

Staring at them, the brothers approached them slowly. Touching the handlebars of the orange bike, Jesse looked at his mom astonished. "How… how the hell did we get these? How… they're a million a piece!"

Smiling, their mother put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Your father sent them."

Both sets of eyes were torn away from the bikes and to their mother. "Dad?!" they said in unison. Then Seth said, "But… we haven't heard from him in years! How is he? When was he here? Why didn't he stay?"

Shaking her head, their mother sighed. "You boys know he's a busy man… he sent them via the PC. He did wish you two luck on your trip though." Sitting down on the one couch in the room, she looked at their pokémon for the first time. "So boys… what are you're pokémon?"

Sighing himself, Seth looked at his bike for a moment, letting Jesse approach their mother first. Saur stood behind him. "This is Saur, my bulbasaur that the Professor gave me… He beat Ame," he said with a smirk.

Holding out a berry, their mother coaxed Saur towards her. After it ate the berry, she rubbed its head. "What about you Seth?"

Standing, he picked Blues off of his bag. "This is Blues. He beat Min's charmander. And this…" Pika jumped off of his shoulder, and landed next to Saur, "…is Pika. I caught him yesterday."

Grinning, their mother gestured for Blues, who came to her wearily. Turning as their mother played with the pokémon, Jesse and Seth looked at their bikes. "How exactly are we supposed to carry those things when we're not using them?" Jesse asked, motioning to his bag, "It's not like we can just carry them around in this…."

Looking at the bikes for a moment, Seth suddenly asked, "Do you have a pokéball left?"

Blinking, Jesse dug in his bag. "Well… yeah… but only one…" He pulled it out of his bag, only to have it snatched by Seth.

Pulling one out of his own bag, he threw them at the bikes. The balls opened upon hitting the bikes, and in a burst of light, they vanished inside of the pokéballs.

Bending down, Seth picked them up and handed Jesse his own. Seth then tucked his ball back into his bag and grinned.

Looking at the pokéball in his bag, Jesse just blinked. Looking up at Seth, he muttered, "There are so many reasons that shouldn't have worked it's not funny…"

Shrugging, Seth looked at their mother still playing with their pokémon. Gesturing to Jesse, he walked into the kitchen. An assortment of health bars and other small foods littered the kitchen table, each divided into two sections, one for Seth, the other for Jesse. Quickly, they placed them into their respectful bag before grabbing a sandwich out of the fridge, and going back into the living room.

Their mother smiled at them as they entered. As the boys called their pokémon back to their respectful pokéballs, their mother nodded. "I guess you boys will want to go now, won't you?" They nodded. Sighing, she gave each of them a hug. "Just… be careful out there… And make sure to keep in touch!"

Already at the door, Jesse nodded. "We will mom. Don't worry about it!"

They hugged once more, before the brothers opened the door, departing from the only home they'd known for the last sixteen years.

--

After getting on their newly bought bikes and saying good-bye to some of their friends in Pallet Town, the boys finally faced the entrance to Route 1. Staring at the high grass before them, they looked to each other. They had ventured out of town once or twice, sure, but never on their own.

The staring competition was ended abruptly as Seth laughed, and doing a wheelie, rode into the grass as fast as he could.

Muttering under his breath, Jesse rolled his eyes before following him in.

Racing, his brother laughed. "Catch me if you can!" he yelled, Blues leaning over his handlebars and Pika on his head.

Touching the pokéball on his belt, Jesse brought out his own bulbasaur. He gestured to Seth's spoke. Saur grinned as he launched his vine at the rear wheel and grabbed a hold of it.

Seth only went a little farther before the vine went taunt. As soon as it did, the bike reared back on its rear wheel, knocking Seth back onto his ass. Pika had jumped off of his head the second he had lost his balance, but Blues fell back, landing right on Seth's chest.

Riding past him, Jesse grinned. Shaking his head as he slowly pushed himself up, as Blues and Pika looked on. Getting to his feet, he brushed himself off, before picking the bike up slowly. Getting on it gingerly, he let his two pokémon take their places again before pedaling madly.

He didn't get too far before he almost ran into Jesse at the top of the hill. Letting Pika charge up a bit, he asked, "…just what are you doing?"

Jesse pointed in front of them. Looking, Seth couldn't help but stare. There, between the hills, were at least ten rattatas fighting two pidgeottos. After a moments silence, Seth grinned, and rode down the hill towards the fighting.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse followed. "Fckin' moron… he's going to get himself killed…."

"Pika… hit the pidgeottos with a thunder shock!" Seth yelled, leaning forward and peddling as fast as he could, before riding right through the middle of the fighting. Pika let a charge loose, hitting both of the birds, stunning them. The rattatas took advantage of this, and fled.

Grinning, Seth looked behind him to see Jesse screaming at him. Before he could question, he saw the two pidgeottos pick themselves off of the ground and start to fly slowly after them. Unfortunately, Pika's charge wasn't enough.

Repeating his order, Pika let loose another attack. This time, the birds saw it coming and moved out of the way. As they did, the flapped their wings at the ground, kicking up a barrage of dirt and sand at both Jesse and Seth.

Jesse continued to peddle, trying to get away from the barrage of sand. Seth however, stopped and pulled down the yellow goggles to cover his eyes. He yelled another command, this time to Blues. "Blues… here!" Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out a bottle of water, and ripping the top off of it, handed it to squirtle. "Hit the pidgeottos as soon as they appear. Pika… get ready to hit them with another thunder shock. It should be easier if they're wet…"

The sand over took Seth and his pokémon, limiting their range of sight. The sand seemed to stay in the air and swirl around them, trying to trap them. Then, from both in front and behind, the pidgeottos flew at them, claws outstretched. Blues, after drinking the entire water bottle, withdrew into his shell. Then, spinning into the air, it let loose a torrent of water that hit both of the birds as well as took care of the sand spinning around them.

As soon as the water touched, Pika let loose another charge, nailing both of the pidgeottos. Calling out in pain, both of the birds fell, completely unconscious.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Seth grinned. "Nice job you two! You guys did great!" The two pokémon seemed to grin.

Before he could get on his bike, Jesse shouted at him after coming back. "What the hell were you doing?!"

Grinning, Seth pushed his goggles back up on his forehead. "I was just training these guys…."

Rolling his eyes, Jesse pulled up to Seth and smacked him. "Come on… and don't do anything else stupid… if that hadn't worked, you'd have been those birds' meal…"

Shrugging, the two brothers rode off in the direction of Viridian City, unaware that the owner of the two pidgeottos was watching them, cursing.

* * *

So... definitly not the best... but I have to establish a few things... these will get better though, trust.

And SR is right... early cities and the like suck.

And, please review. I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
